


Charmed

by panromanticcas



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: 2009 Dan - Freeform, 2009 Dan Howell, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: Thanks for reading! ❤️
I hope you liked it! This was based off a dream I had and I thought I would share it with you! 

Make sure to subscribe, comment and leave kudos cause it makes me really happy





	

Dan and I sit across from one another on the train. We fiddle with each other's hands, meeting half way across the table that separates us. The bumpy train tracks makes each charm on my charm bracelet jingle.

  
I look down at my hands. Chipped black nail polish covers a few of my finger nails.

  
“Y/N?” Dan asks.

  
I look up at him, our eyes meeting.

  
“I love you.”

  
Without hesitating, I lean across the table. It digs into my stomach, causing uncomfortable pain. We hold onto each others hands, not letting go. He leans in too, but I'm much closer to where he's sitting than vice versa.

He looks nervous.

  
Our lips meet. I plant a kiss on his soft lips. They taste like vanilla. I pull back a few inches and we stare at each other.

“I love you too.” I smile.

  
I plant another kiss on his lips and sit back down. He lets go of my hands and brushes his cute 2009 fringe out of the way.

  
“I remember when I first met you. We were at that party.” He chuckles. He smiles too.

  
“And then you said to me,” I continue.

  
“I'm charmed to meet you.” We both smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️  
>  I hope you liked it! This was based off a dream I had and I thought I would share it with you! Make sure to subscribe, comment and leave kudos cause it makes me really happy


End file.
